mgerpfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The E-Group
A group of wanderers that met each other over the course of three years. They found a deserted town and decided to make it their home since none of them had a home to return to. Hisoka sees them as family though he isn't sure the others feel the same.They mainly stay in the town but will leave to travel to nearby towns when they need to.They have created a barrier around the town to keep out any hostile people or mamono.Each member is incredibly strong, able to defeat their enemies alone most of the time. Amani: A woman in her early twenties that uses a large hammer with one end flat and the other end coming to a sharp point. She uses Earth magic as well as her hammer when fighting. She is strong enough to take on 1,500 soldiers by herself, although the full extent of her power may let her defeat a greater number. She belongs to a group who protects an area of land they have claimed for themselves.She stands 5'8" tall has red hair and green eyes, she usually wears pants of some type and a sleeveless shirt. Tyra: A woman in her late teens who is the weakest member of the group, but she is still able to take care of 250 soldiers by herself.She uses either a bow or a large boomerang as a weapon. She uses the bow for long range enemies and the boomerang for close to mid range enemies. She is proficient in Wind magic, attaching spells to the arrows she fires. So even if she misses her target, she can activate the spell to hit her target. It seems she has feelings for Hisoka which he seems unaware of.She stands 5'5" tall has light brown hair.She wears simple dresses that don't restrict her movements. Jax: A man in his late twenties that carries a trident, he is slightly stronger than Tyra but not as strong as Amani. He can take care of 650 soldiers on his own, although he claims to be able to beat more. He is rarely allowed to be out on his own due to his arrogance, they fear he will bite off more than he can chew. He uses Water magic as well as some ice spells.He stands 5'9" tall has black hair and grey eyes. He wears leather pants and a tunic without sleeves. Hisoka: A male around the same age as Tyra and the strongest member of the group, being able to defeat nearly 2,000 soldiers by himself. Be cause of this fact he was made leader of the group.He uses a large sword as a primary weapon, but also carries a pair of daggers. He mainly uses fire based spells, but also knows a few other spells of the other elements. He cares for his team and prefers to deal with problems by himself, which annoys Anka, Tyra and Amani.He stands 5'8" tall has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears pants and a tunic of simple design. Anka: The youngest of the group and the healer. She thinks of Hisoka as her older brother and treats him as one, calling him Onii-chan. She carries a slingshot which she uses to shoot different projectiles at the enemy. The projectiles she uses can either paralyze, put to sleep or explode near her target.She uses Nature magic, able to make plants grow at an accelerated speed as well as controling them. She knows which plants to use for healing potions and which she can use to make the projectiles she uses.She stands 5'4" tall has green hair and sky blue eyes. She wears sundresses in differing colors as well as a small pouch on her hip.